What happens on Nar Shaddaa stays on Nar Shaddaa
by editsullivan
Summary: Darth Vowrawn is on a mission behalf of the Empire on Nar Shaddaa. One night, as he quietly sips his drink at the hotel's bar, a human brunette beauty catches his eyes taking a seat beside him. After offering to buy her a drink, reluctantly she accepts his offer and as one drink leads to another, they impromptu rendezvous quickly turns into something more.


**What happens on Nar Shaddaa**

 **stays on Nar Shaddaa**

An alternate Old Republic erotic fanfiction

The hotel's modest bar was dimly lit. Only a few lingering customers were present at this hour, drinking or playing cards in the back room. It was late into the night and Vowrawn couldn't sleep. It's been over five days and he wasn't able to acquire the information that he came to collect here on Nar Shaddaa. The "smuggler's moon" was always the best place to gather information for the Empire. This was not his first trip here, but the third, and unfortunately this time he was not as fortunate as before. The man he was supposed to meet stood him up leaving Vowrawn angry and disappointed.

 _I still have one more card to play,_ he thought as he pushed his empty glass in front of the bartender motioning for him to fill it up again.

While the red-skinned Twi'lek filled up his glass, Vowrawn's eyes landed on the brunette human female who walked in and sat down at the bar two seats away from him.

Quickly, Vowrawn sized her up and then turning his attention back to his drink, he slowly started to sip on it thinking about what he will have to do when tomorrow comes.

Staring at her glass, Sidonie Garen felt like crying. The guilt that haunted her was getting unbearable. Since Malachor III, she had a hard time forgiving herself for leaving Tark behind. This terrible memory still haunted her troubled thoughts. She wished she had the power to turn back time, but she knew that was just a futile thought. He was gone and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. And now here she was on Nar Shaddaa, on this awful place, where crime flourished and criminals of all kinds made their deals on the daily basis, making this place a crime infested paradise. Just to be here made her sick to her stomach, but she was on an important mission. She had been sent by the Jedi council to infiltrate the Hutts and she had no choice but to follow orders.

The Republic was aware of the Hutts scheming with both sides and they wanted to send someone who was good at blending in and also skilled enough to take on anyone who might want to sabotage the mission. However tonight was especially hard for her. The thoughts of what happened on Malachor and of Tark were just too much to handle. She wanted to forget. That is why she went to the bar, hoping to dull these disturbing memories, or at least dull them for tonight.

"Bartender." She said as she gulped down the spicy sweet liquid and placed her empty glass on the bar. "Another one, please."

"Right away, Ma'am." The bartender politely replied wiping his hands in a towel.

"Rough day?" Vowrawn asked placing his empty glass in front of him.

Turning her attention to him, Sidonie looked at the Pureblood Sith and after measuring him up, she said.

"As rough as it can get."

"May I buy you the next one?" Vowrawn asked looking into her deep blue eyes.

"No thank you." Sidonie replied with a sly grin. She preferred not to get into a conversation with anyone tonight. Especially with a man who looked like he wanted to try to pick her up.

"If you change your mind let me know." Vowrawn said. Then he turned his attention back to his drink.

Swiftly gulping down her second drink, she stood up and was ready to go back to her room, when she reached into her pocket and realized that she didn't have any credits on her.

"Damn it." She growled desperately searching her pockets. _The damned kid,_ she thought with anger. Thinking about the young kid who had bumped into her on the way into the hotel.

"Let me get that for you." Vowrawn said as he curiously watched her.

With a meek smile, she looked up and said.

"Oh, that would be very generous of you, thank you." Then she added. "I think someone robbed me earlier."

"It happens around here." Vowrawn replied with a frown, and then he added. "A lot more than you think."

"Is this your first time here?" He asked watching her stepping closer.

"Can you tell?" She asked with a mischievous smile sitting down beside him.

"If you would be so kind and have a drink with me I'll tell you all about this place." Vowrawn said with a charming smile.

"Alright." She said smiling back. "One drink."

However, one drink followed another and by the fifth drink, they were both talking loudly and laughing uncontrollably. Although they talked about many things, neither of them mentioned who they truly were. While the drinks smoothly went down, and oblivious to the fact that they were sworn enemies, they had a great time.

"You are very charming...my Lord." Sidonie slurred feeling the effects of the drinks coursing through her body making her numb and lightheaded.

"And you are...the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Vowrawn replied lightly running his knuckles over her rosy red cheeks.

"You're too kind." She said blushing and then she added. "I think I had enough to drink. I better retire for tonight." As she pushed herself off the bar stool, sudden dizziness took over her. If it wasn't for Vowrawn holding her up, she would have fallen to the ground.

"Here." He said holding onto her waist. "Let me help you to your room."

After paying for the drinks, he walked her to the elevator.

"Which floor are you at?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Third." She said leaning against the metal walls.

"What a coincidence." He said. "I'm on the exact same floor."

Giggling, she said. "Indeed a coincidence."

When they reached the third floor, holding onto each other, he walked her to her room that was only two doors down to his.

With trembling hands, she searched for her key, but couldn't find it.

"Damn that kid." She cursed under her nose.

"He stole your keys as well?" He asked looking at her frustrated expression.

"Ugh...I believe so." She mumbled. Then as her glossy eyes found his, she asked. "Do you think I can get a replacement key at this hour?"

"I'm not sure." Vowrawn replied. Then he added. "You are welcome to stay in my room tonight if you want to."

"Are you trying to take advantage of a drunk woman?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, that would be tempting." He said gazing into her eyes. Then to his surprise, she cupped his face into her hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Her lips tasted like pure honey and swiftly embracing her, he deepened the kiss enjoying the moment. Then he picked her up and walked to his door.

After tumbling over the threshold, he started to undress her, while she did the same to him.

Falling on top of the bed, he then pushed himself up onto his elbows gazing at her naked beauty.

Her pale, creamy skin took on a light shade of pink, as his crimson eyes traveled from her face to the juncture of her thighs. She looked _exceptionally beautiful,_ he thought feeling his excitement growing just by looking at her.

"Are you going to stare at me all night, or are we going to do something?" She asked with a loud giggle.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to make this night unforgettable to you." He replied with a wicked smile as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand.

Slowly, he started to massage her feeling the erect nipple pressing hard against the palm of his hand. Then he leaned forward and sucked the sensitive bud into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it making her moan with pleasure.

Sidonie was not untouched. She had been with a few men before. However, she had never been with another species, especially with a Pureblood Sith and feeling his tendrils brushing against her skin made her shiver with anticipation.

Switching from one breast to the other, Vowrawn had a great time teasing her. Her skin felt soft and he wanted to feel all of her on his body. Lifting up his head, he looked at her face and then he asked.

"Have you been with a Sith before?"

Biting her lower lip in, she replied.

"No." Then she asked. "Why?"

"I tend to get a little rough." He said pulling up one of his eyebrows.

"You do?" She asked with a drunken smile. "Bring it on."

"As you wish." He replied. Swiftly, he picked her up, and turning her around, he placed her shapely backside against his erect manhood. Holding onto her hips, with one swift move, he entered her making her loudly moan into the covers. The tightness of her body felt extremely good making him tremble with pleasure that he hadn't experienced in a while.

Everytime his body slammed into hers, it felt _amazing,_ she thought, clutching at the sheets. He was definitely well endowed giving her an extraordinary sensation bringing her closer to her climax. Then he suddenly stopped and pulling himself out, he turned her around and buried his face into her sex, licking and gently biting down on her sensitive parts.

She tasted _wonderful,_ he thought inhaling her enticing aroma. He had been with a few human females before, but never someone _so beautiful like her,_ he thought while he made her whimper and moan loudly.

"Oh..oh..ahhhhh." She cried out as the first waves of her orgasm swept through her heated body. "Keep…. on just like ...thaaaaaat." She cried out, arching her hips upward feeling a great sensation rushing through her, as she came undone.

Getting on his knees, and placing both of her legs on his shoulders, he swiftly entered her enjoying the pleasant warmth of her heated sex.

Moving with a perfect rhythm, he watched as her perky breasts bounced every time his body collided with hers. It was a wonderful view to behold and Vowrawn couldn't get enough of it.

"Do you like it?" He asked breathlessly as he held onto her ankles.

"Oh… yes… very much." She replied mesmerized by his burning gaze.

A wicked smile appeared in a corner of his mouth and then he said.

"Then get ready for another round. We are not done yet."

Pulling her into his lap, and pressing his lips to hers, he diligently thrusted upward, engulfing her body with and amazing sensation causing her to tremble and shake.

Holding onto his shoulders, she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and then she gently bit down grazing her teeth over his bottom lip. While their bodies simultaneously moved, an extraordinary sensation of great pleasure enveloped them both. Vowrawn hadn't felt anything like this in a long time and he couldn't believe his luck. While she achieved several orgasms during the night, Vowrawn on the other hand was enjoying the wonderful sensations that she gave him without spoiling his fun. He wanted to last as long as he could, gradually building up his body for the climax that would rock him to the core.

Dawn was nearly upon them when he finally reached his peak. A loud animalistic growl left his mouth as he spilled his seed inside her. The aftermath of his amazing orgasm still lingered in his sweat-drenched body as he slumped down on top of her, feeling her rapid heartbeats beneath him.

"Wow." She said staring at the ceiling. "You're amazing."

Trying to slow down his breathing, with a sly grin he said. "I'll take this as a compliment."

"I feel parched." She said as she rolled out from under him and sat up. "Do you have some water?"

"Yes, I have a few bottles in the kitchen." Getting up, he wrapped a sheet around his waist, and then he said. "I'll be back." Saying that he walked toward the small refresher.

While he used the refresher, she reached under the bed to retrieve her clothes, and then suddenly stopped when something familiar brushed against her fingertips. Running her hand over the object, with an angry frown, she picked it up and looked at it.

It was a lightsaber.

Instantly, millions of thoughts rushed through her mind. As her head cleared, a bitter realization came crashing down on her. With trembling hands she was ready to ignite the weapon to see who it belonged to.

 _Please don't be red; please don't be red,_ she frantically mumbled in her head as she pressed down to bring the weapon to life.

An instant red glow enveloped her stunned features staring at the Sith weapon.

 _NO! NO! NO!_ She screamed in her head feeling mesmerized by its crimson color. She couldn't believe she had sex with her sworn enemy. And not just any sex, but the best one she ever had in her life. The anger, frustration and unimaginable embarrassment Sidonie felt at the moment was overwhelming.

Dropping the weapon onto the sheets, she quickly got up and started to get dressed. As she was looking for her pants, Vowrawn walked back into the room. With a puzzled expression, he looked at her and then he asked.

"Where are you going?"

"You son of a bitch." She said through gritted teeth as she searched for her pants.

From her angry face, his eyes landed on the cover where his weapon was lying.

"I can explain." He said looking at her.

"No Sith." She replied with a cold, venomous tone. "Explain this."

A sudden powerful blow knocked Vowrawn back. making him collide with the wall. The impact sent the framed picture of a female Hutt crashing to the floor. Instantly, he realized she was a Force user. Swiftly regaining his equilibrium, he reached out to call to his weapon. However, she was faster and throwing herself onto the bed, she landed on the lightsaber burying it underneath her body. But before she had the chance to grab it, he jumped on the bed and picking her up, he threw her down on the floor.

Quickly, she grabbed hold of the sheet and pulled it toward her to get to the weapon. An instant anger enveloped Vowrawn as his lightsaber slipped out of his grasp and landed on the floor in front of her. As she was about to pick it up, he sent a powerful blow toward her sending her flying across the room.

With a loud crash, she landed on top of the coffee table breaking it in half, sending everything that was on it flying in all directions. As a loud animalistic growl left her mouth, she sprung up and using the Force, she violently shook the bed, causing Vowrawn to lose his balance. Then she sped toward the weapon.

As Vowrawn fell back down on the covers, he quickly rolled off the bed and managed to get his hand on the lightsaber before she reached him. As he stood up, with a wicked grin, he looked at her and was ready to ignite it, when she sent another blast toward him sending Vowrawn flying out the window. As he smashed through the glass, his grip on his weapon loosened, and within a second, he was gone, falling toward the ground. Luckily, he landed on the well-maintained bushes beneath the window, which cushioned his fall.

Swiftly he got to his feet and looked up. As his eyes met the Jedi's who stared out the window with an icy cold expression, nonchalantly, he shrugged his shoulders and then swept a few glass shards off his body and out of his hair.

Then she disappeared from his view. Taking a deep breath, Vowrawn tightened the sheet around his waist and looked around to see a few gawking patrons looking his way. Nodding his head toward them, he walked back into the building and then taking the elevator he went back up to his room.

His door had been left wide open and the room was dark inside. Stepping in, he turned on the light and looked around. As he thought, she was gone, and so was his weapon.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he looked at the crumpled sheets and then a nervous laugh came out of him.

Picking his pants up, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out her key.

First, he started to chuckle, then the chuckle became a burst of full-blown laughter as he held the key in his hand.

 _A Jedi,_ he thought shaking his head. _She was a Jedi. How ironic is that?_

Putting his clothes on, he walked out the door and went to retrieve his weapon. It was a perfect opportunity to encounter her one more time.

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this short story that was inspired by a good friend of mine.**

 **One of his favorite Old Republic characters is Darth Vowrawn :D**

 **If you like my stories, feel free to check out my original sci-fi/fantasy novels Chora and Marked on Amazon.** ** **Also look me up on Pinterest, Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations.**** ** ** ** **  
********

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**

 **Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
